starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
☆2nd SHOW TIME 3☆
☆2nd SHOW TIME 3☆ is the third single released for the 2nd Season of Star-Myu anime. RISING STAR is performed by Hoshitani Yuta and was used as an insert song in episode 3. Blue Sky SEASON is performed by Nayuki Toru x Tsukigami Kaito x Tatsumi Rui x Sawatari Eigo. Tracklisting #'RISING STAR' # #'RISING STAR '＜INST＞ # ＜INST＞ Lyrics RISING STAR Japanese= 流れる雲の隙間から ひと筋に射し込むSpotLight ぼやけてた毎日が 鮮やかな色に染まる ずっと描いてた未来へ あの日からどれくらい 近くなっただろう？ Spark!　鼓動高鳴る 情熱クレシェンド 真っ暗に広がる夜空で 生まれた星たちは 瞬いて朝を連れてくる 今以上の強い願い放つために (A whole new world) 昨日を越えながら クリアな奇跡∞更新中 勇気ナビゲイト (Looking for my special one) どんなに遠くても 見失わないヒカリになれ！ (To be shine!) 夢追い続ける　RISING STAR 想像よりもムズかしい 日々につまずいたり迷うのは まだ知らない世界の ドアをノックしてるから 完璧じゃないダメな自分 気づくたび目覚めてく 未知の可能性 Truth!　拭った汗は 笑顔を磨いてく 「アキラメナイ…」つぶやく言葉が ココロの地図になる 遠回りで立ち止まった分だけ 見たことない景色を見つけるさ、絶対！ (Into the light) 今日を輝かそう！ まだ夢我夢中☆新世界 眩しさもエール (Everyday brand-new start!) 自分を信じたら 不器用だって武器になるさ (Take your mark!) 時を駆け巡る　RISING STAR 明日に逢いに行こう！ キラめく衝動→進行形 ワクワクがサイン (I’ll never lose my way) どんなに遠くても 見失わないヒカリになれ！ (To be shine!) 夢追い続ける　RISING STAR |-| Rōmaji= Nagareru kumo no sukima kara Hitosuji ni sashikomu supotto light Boyaketeta mainichi ga Azayaka na iro ni somaru Zutto egaiteta mirai e ano hi kara Dore kurai chikaku natta darou? Spark kodou takanaru Jounetsu crescendo Makkura ni hirogaru yozora de Umareta hoshi tachi wa Matataite asa wo Tsurete kuru Ima ijou no tsuyoi Negai hanatsu tame ni (A whole new world) Kinou wo koe nagara Kuria na kiseki Koushin chuu yuuki nabigeito (Looking for my special one) Donna ni tookute mo Miushina wa nai hikari ni nare (To be shine!) Yume oi tsudzukeru RISING STAR Souzou yori mo muzukashii Hibi ni tsumazuitari mayou no wa Mada shiranai sekai no Doa wo nokku shiteru kara Kanpeki janai dame na jibun kidzuku tabi Mezamete ku michi no kanousei Truth nugutta ase wa Egao wo migaite ku Akiramenai tsubuyaku kotoba ga Kokoro no chizu ni naru Toomawari de tachidomatta Bun dake Mita koto nai keshiki wo Mitsukeru sa zettai! (Into the light) Kyou wo kagayakasou Mada mugamuchuu Shin sekai mabushi sa mo eeru (Everybody brand new start!) Jibun wo shinjitara bukiyou datte Buki ni naru sa (Take your mark!) Toki wo kake meguru RISING STAR Ashita ni ai ni yukou Kirameku shoudou Shinkou kei waku waku ga sign (I'll never lose my way) Donna ni tookute mo Miushina wa nai hikari ni nare (To be shine!) Yume oi tsudzukeru RISING STAR |-| English= A single spotlight shines down Between a break in the clouds Painting the blurriness of each day In vibrant colours I wonder how much closer I have come To that future I have long imagined since that day? With a sparkle, My heart races to a passionate crescendo The stars born in the vast darkness Of the night sky Sparkle as they Bring in the morning To release a wish Stronger than any before (A whole new world) While overcoming yesterday I will navigate my clear path With all the courage in my heart Become a light that will never be lost from sight No matter how far you go Continue dreaming on, RISING STAR Blue Sky SEASON *Parts sang by Nayuki Toru *Parts sang by Tsukigami Kaito *Parts sang by Tatsumi Rui *Parts sang by Sawatari Eigo Japanese= Hello my friend! We can go now! Hello smiling! Don’t stop believing! 雨のち晴れ　傘を閉じたら 夢みたいに架かる虹 アウトドアは趣味じゃないけど 深呼吸してみましょう Blue blue sky! なんかワクワクしちゃうね Brand new joy! はしゃぎすぎかも 二度とない季節　輝きへGreeting! 青空Season 笑顔Horizon 眩しい青春Time ずっと変わらない 仲間がいれば いいよね？ 時も忘れます 最高のWonderful world! 昼ごはんは僕に任せて 俺は麦茶いれてるね 川で魚、釣ってみますか？ それはまた、次にしよう Special day! 澄み渡るこの風景 Precious one! 心地いい風 瞳に焼きつく ひとときのAmazing! 青空Season 気持ちはUnison 上書き友情File たまにはこんな かけがえのない 時間が 想い出を描く 繋がってTo be happy! 今日は楽しかった みんなといて良かった またいつか来たいね めぐりゆく季節 空、見上げて 青空Season 楽しいReason 毎日成長Life ずっと変わらない 仲間がいれば いいよね？ 時も忘れます 続いてく最高のWonderful world! Hello my friend! We can go now! Hello smiling! Don’t stop believing! |-| Rōmaji= Hello my friend! We can go now! Hello smiling! Don’t stop believing! Ame nochi hare kasa wo tojitara Yume mitai ni kakaru niji Auto doa wa shumi janai kedo Shinkokyuu shite mimashou Blue blue sky! Nanka waku waku shichau ne Brand new joy! Hashagi sugi kamo Nidoto nai kisetsu kagayaki e Greeting! Aozora season egao horizon Mabushii seishun time Zutto kawaranai Nakama ga ireba ii yo ne? Toki mo wasure masu Saikou no Wonderful world! Hiru gohan wa boku ni makasete Ore wa mugicha ireteru ne Kawa de sakana tsutte mimasu ka? Sore wa mata tsugi ni shiyou Special day! Sumi wataru kono fuukei Precious one! Kokochi ii kaze Hitomi ni yakitsuku hito toki no Amazing! Aozora season kimochi wa unison Uwagaki yuujou file Tama ni wa konna Kakegae no nai jikan ga Omoide wo egaku Tsunagatte To be happy! Kyou wa tanoshi katta Minna to ite yokatta Mata itsuka kitai ne Meguri yuku kisetsu sora miagete Aozora season tanoshii reason Mainichi seichou life Zutto kawaranai Nakama ga ireba ii yo ne? Toki mo wasure masu Tsudzuite ku saikou no Wonderful world ! Hello my friend! We can go now! Hello smiling! Don’t stop believing! |-| English= Hello my friend! We can go now! Hello smiling! Don’t stop believing! Notes *'RISING STAR' **Performer: Hoshitani Yuta (CV: Hanae Natsuki) **Composer: Minami Naohiro **Arranger: Shimazaki Takamitsu **Lyrics: Mutsumi Sumiyo *'Blue Sky SEASON' **Performer: Nayuki Toru (CV: Ono Kensho), Tsukigami Kaito (CV: Lounsbery Arthur), Tatsumi Rui (CV: Okamoto Nobuhiko), Sawatari Eigo(CV: Uchida Yuuma) **Composer: Watanabe Sho **Arranger: Masuda Takeshi **Lyrics: Mutsumi Sumiyo Gallery s2-3.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song